It can only get better from here
by pathtales
Summary: The battle was over, they did it, they Won. But this is not a tale of celebration and fun. So much was lost and so much was gained, this s a story of healing the pain. The dark lord is gone, there is nothing left to fear. Take a deep breath; it can only get better from here.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat down on a bench in the great hall in a state of pure shock. No one noticed the blond haired man sitting alone and out of the way. He didn't feel like a man; more like a scared little boy who was pretending to be a man. He'd been that way his entire life.

He had just gotten out of a very surprising meeting. With the heroes of the war getting much needed sleep, things needed to be down quickly. Every former supporter of Voldemort either fleed or surrendered. Of course many had claimed not to have a choice. Draco knew exactly who had willingly fought for the dark lord which is what promoted the previously mentioned meeting.

The entire wizarding world had to be informed Voldemort was dead and his supporters gone. Apparently America, France, and a few other governments were ready to invade England as a whole so they needed updates.

The Malfoys had been invited to this meeting however. McGonagall had approached them and simply told them to follow. Without a word they followed instructions to a small hallway with many leaders of the old government and rebellion. Kingsley was appointed minister, McGonagall was appointed head mistress, and so forth.

Then they turned their attentions to the Malfoys. Draco had never been shocked before in his life when his father had spoken up.

"This is all my own fault." Luscious had sobbed. "My own damn pride got me to join him in the first place and then I dragged my wife and son into it as well. I am unworthy as a husband and father; I should be punished for their crimes as well. I am so sorry."

Draco was further shocked to learn his mother had saved Harry's life, Ron had actually vouched for him, and the ministry agreed Draco was a minor when everything started and did not have responsibility.

"Of course I do!" Draco had stated in anguish. "I was responsible for my own actions."

"No, I am." Luscious insisted. "I manipulate you into who I thought you should be. I should have never involved you. I know you wanted to make me proud and I took advantage of that."

And for the first time in four years the two hugged causing Narcissia to cry. It was then decided she was cleared of any crimes, Luscious would willingly go to Azkaban for three years since he admitted to his crimes, and Draco would do community service in the form of helping the ministry determine who had willingly been a part of the Dark Lord's plans.

They passed a law on the spot that anyone who admitted to their crimes would get an easy punishment of only small jail time and community service. Nothing would be gained from harsh punishment of those who had already rebelled against the government. Unity and peace is what was needed now.

Draco's parents had left to spend one last day together before his father would go to jail. He decided to give them some alone time and volunteered to help with the clean up that would be starting that afternoon.

It was already five in the morning and Draco decided to get some much needed sleep on the bench. Morning came all too soon and everyone was surprised when the house elves had prepared them breakfast. They were truly amazing things Draco had decided.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ron felt movement in his arms and he slept opened his eyes to see a restless Hermione in them. He was spooning her and he smiled slightly remembering their kiss. She started screaming however and Ron immediately tried to wake her up.

"Hermione." He turned her frame around and held her tight. "Please wake up."

"What's going on?" Came a sleepy voice from the bed next to him.

"Hermione's have a nightmare or something." Ron said worriedly.

"Hermione!" Harry tried to wake her as he rushed toned side. "Wake up!"

Hermione only screamed again as she shook violently.

"I'm going to get Fluer!" Harry shouted as he ran off. Ron slid off the bed and keeled in front, desperately trying to keep her from injuring he self. What seemed like ages later Harry ran back with Fluer, followed closely by Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"Move, I can help her." Fluer instructed them. They were all amazed as she started casting soft spells and Hermione fell still and silent.

"You've done that before." Mrs. Weasley stated.

"Yes, when she was at Shell Cottage." Fluer confirmed. Both Harry and Ron looked away from the two red headed women who looked enraged.

"When was this?!"

"The past week." Fluer said. "Everything will be explained later, for now she needs to rest."

"Thank you." Ron said as he sat down by her side again.

"I know I'll learn everything later, but I would like to know why she's in so much pain now." Mrs. Weasley stated as calmly as she could.

"She was tortured by Bellatrix." Harry looked towards his best friends. "Badly."

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock.

"Harry, we know everything already." Ron said, "I'll stay here, you go do the debriefing."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Ron only nodded so the group went to the great hall to see all the people eating. Harry went with them to sit with the other Weasleys. The dead had been moved to a different room but the sadness still burned silently as they all ate. Everyone then gathered to hear Harry.

Harry told them everything. He started with his first year and didn't stop until he told them he destroyed the wand. And the stone. He only omitted the invisibility cloak.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Numb.

That was the only emotion to describe George Weasley at this moment in time.

Lee, Wood, Percy, and other were all sitting with him as he stared at nothing.

He had cried.

He had sworn and flung curses.

And now he was silent and unmoving.

No one said a word because they knew none of them could possibly understand what it felt like.

His best friend. His other half. His TWIN.

Gone.

They had never told anyone they could actually read each others minds. Like seriously have an entire inner conversation. They would do it sneaking around, playing pranks, dominating quidditch, and running their business.

And now it was gone.

Hallow.

Hallow was a better word than numb to be honest.

And now he had everything to think about from Harry. And how Fred would never know.

"George?" Came a soft voice and he realized everyone had left to give him some much needed space.

"Yeah Angelina?" He asked, looking up at her.

"We're going to start a bit on repairs here and getting people healed." She told him softly. "Would you like to help?"

"I reckon I can be of some use in the clean up department." He nodded as he stood up. He looked at Angelina with sadness. He hasn't seen her in almost a year and now he couldn't even appreciate it.

This made him feel even worse. Fred had set them up for Merlin's sake. Fred knew George liked Angelina but didn't want to risk something do to quidditch. So he asked her to be his date to the Yule ball just to get George to confess to her. Fred and Alicia had apparently worked together; Angelina liked him as well.

Fred and Alicia had gotten to know each other pretty well in the planing stages and both boys ended up losing their virginity that night.

Fred and Alicia didn't last long as a couple but remained good friends. George and Angelina however had been going strong since. Only Bill and their father knew they had moved in with the girls as their safe house during the war.

But now, he just felt distance. He knew she wanted to comfort him, but he just wasn't ready. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head before intertwining their fingers and letting her drag him off.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N wow, thank you all for the great feed back. Please be patient with my spelling, I type on my phone so sometimes I'll type it wrong and won't notice. I know it may seem sad now, but remember the story "can only get better from here"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Draco had been on his way to help with clean up when he saw the make-shift healing center. Medi-wizards and healers were looking at many injured. He was shocked to see some known death Eaters who had been so injured they surrendered and people who had fought with them because they had no choice also being treated.

Suddenly a man woke up and started screaming. No, it wasn't a man. It was a Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw in Draco's year. He knew the scream as healers rushed to his side.

"He's awake again, hold him." A large woman commanded. "Get me another soothing tonic."

"No, that will only make it worse!" Draco rushed over. "He needs to be charmed to stay awake, he can't fall asleep."

"And you know this because?" The harsh woman glared at him.

"My aunt used to cast it all the time." Draco shuddered. "It's a curse, a nasty one too. He only thinks he's in pain. He will want to sleep but it only resets it. He has to ride out the pain until its gone."

"Is their any counter-curse?" Another healer asked.

"Probably, but my aunt never used it for me to know." Draco said sadly.

"Alright, keep him awake." The woman said after scrutinizing Draco.

"Maybe you can be useful here, there are a lot of unfamiliar curses here." The older man told Draco. "Do you think you can identify them?"

"I probably know the cure for most of them too." Draco admitted. "Let's just I used to do a lot of reading over the summer holidays."

The next few hours Draco assisted the healer with many people, cursed or not. He learned simple healing spells and how to give certain potions. They ran out of a few after a couple of bourse and Draco had volunteered to make more. He practically ran to the potions classroom and worked on some burn tonic, healing gel, re-hydration potion, and a few others he had learned over the years. All of the potions finished within an hour of each other and he had them bottled immediately. He charmed them to follow him up to the ward where a few more students had stopped in to assist with healing.

They looked at him suspiciously has handed over the potions he made.

"Are you sure you can trust whatever he made?!" A boy demanded. Draco recognizes him as Roger Davies, another Ravenclaw.

"Oi, the git's been down here all day helping people." A familiar voice pipped up. "He may be a ferret faced ass hole but he's been a life savior, even too Boot!"

Everyone who had ever seen Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy in a room together, including the two, stood in shock. Ron had just defended Draco. Perhaps the world has ended and Draco was simply dreaming.

"He's right." The older man came up behind Draco. "His help has been invaluable."

"Thank you." Draco muttered in shock. The other few students continued to stared.

"Either get back to work or get out of the way!" The woman from before hollered. Everyone jumped too and continued as if the strangest thing hadn't happened. Voldemort himself could return and they would all still be focused on what just occurred.

"Malfoy!" Ron said as he approached him. "I mean what I said, I still don't like you. Not a bit. But you have done some good work today. Screw up and I'll clock you again."

The two men simply stared at one another, the rest of the room pretended not to watch, as the two men shook hands. Te handshake was not one of friendship or even respect. It was an understanding; Draco had made extremely horrid mistakes, including several the past night, but Ron could see he truly understood the weight of his actions and would try and remedy it. The handshake also clearly stated Ron didn't believe it would be easy for Draco to start over and he might mess up again. He didn't expect him to really change. But Ron knew that at least for the moment Draco was doing something good for once in his miserable life and should be allowed to.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"When did I become so mature?" Ron mused to himself as he went to sit back next to Hermione. Harry had gone to have a much needed talk with Ginny but both had insisted he rest. He had agreed on the terms that he could stay with Hermione. Ron should have punched the slimy git anyway, but he realize Draco should be encouraged to change. Harry had given him a second chance so he guessed he should too.

He looked down at Hermione and a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. It was probably thanks to her he had finally grown up. He's glad they were finally together but regretted being so stubborn; they might not have gotten the chance.

He frowned again at the state she was in. Her blood was no longer saturated with adrenalin causing the full weight of exhaustion and pain to crash down on her.

Tortured.

Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix and Ron was happy his mother had gotten her. He wanted to kill her himself but if anyone deserved the kill it was his mum.

Mrs. Weasley was in a right state.

Fred had died.

Ron still couldn't wrap his head around it. He had no idea what George was going through but he certainly intended on helping him as much as he could. Percy was back as well and also in a state. He had reconnected with his family just in time to see Fred die.

Ron suddenly realized three very important things in that moment.

"Oi, You!" He called to a girl who was giving out water. He recognized her as one of Ginny's friends from Hufflepuff but couldn't remember her name. "What's your name?"

"Astoria." She replied with a sad smile. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, could you sit with Hermione?" He asked. "I promised I'd be here when she woke up but I really need to do a few important things. If she wakes up can you tell her I'll be back quickly?"

"Sure." She smiled. Ron ran off quickly to find his Father. He was part of clean up in the court yard where the giants had done the most damage. Bill and Percy were also with him.

"Dad!" Ron breathed heavily had he ran to him. "Has anyone owled Charlie?"

"Oh my goodness!" His father declared.

"I'll do it." Bill said quickly and he ran off.

"Percy, can I talk to you?" Ron asked after Bill had left. Percy simply nodded and followed, leaving their father bemused.

Once they were alone Ron did something completely unexpected. He hugged his older brother for the first time in years. Percy was startled at first, but he then returned it.

"Percy, I know exactly what you are feeling right now." Ron told him. "I know you. You're blaming yourself for not coming home sooner and being a right git. But the thing is you came back. You were able to come back and make up before Fred-"

Ron stopped and took a breath. It was still overwhelming to even think about.

"You were here when it mattered most."

Percy was speechless. All he could do was hug his brother again. They broke apart with sad smiles and walked back to the others. Bill had returned and ran over to Ron.

"Flur told me to tell you Hermione's awake." Bill said quickly. Without a word Ron ran back.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ow!" Harry declared stunned. He had asked to talk with Ginny privately and the second she was alone she kissed him and then hit him.

"That was for scaring the shit out of me Harry Potter!" She huffed.

"I had to fake it, I already explained it-" but he was interrupted by another kiss. "Bloody hell, what was that for?!"

"For living." She smiled slightly before tears started to fall. She hugged him and he held her tight as they sat on the floor. Her head was buried in his chest as he slowly patted her back.

She needed this cry.

Neither were sure just how long she had been crying but when Ginny finally pulled away to wipe her tears, the sun had a distinctly different placement.

"So what now?" Ginny asked. Harry stared at her for a moment before he started laughing; he just couldn't help himself.

"I have no idea!" He declared as she started to laugh as well. "And it's wonderful!"

"It's finally over." She agreed. "We paid a pretty big price for freedom. I guess it would be dishonoring not to enjoy it to those who paid the ultimate price."

Harry stared at her with a strange look that made her blush. He then kissed her with such force and passion she was caught completely off guard. He wove his hands around her waist and pulled her closer as her body responded to the heated moment. He broke away and started to lightly feather her face and neck with soft kisses.

"This is why I love you." He said in a deep voice. What little of Ginny's mind that was working wondered when it had gotten so deep. "You just said exactly what I couldn't express."

"Wait, hold on." Ginny's mind snapped right as she pushed him away slightly. "What did you just say to me?"

"I love you." Harry told her as if telling someone the time of day. The certainty in his voice made her knees week and she was glad they were already sitting.

"I love you too." She smiled as she kissed him this time. This too went on for a short while until one of their stomachs rumbled.

"Why don't we go find some food?" He asked her with a goofy grin. Ginny could only nod as they finally stood up and went to go get food. Others in the great hall had the same idea and they quickly saw a few familiar faces. Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, and Pavarti were sitting in a group eating sandwiches. Also Hannah Abbot was strangely sitting with them, but in Neville's lap.

"Oh, you two are finally back together." Luna smiled. Ginny noticed her hand in Dean Thomas' hand and stopped.

"Looks like all of you are together too!" Ginny stated as they say with them. "Explain!"

"Well Dean and I got to know each other while staying with your brother." Luna smiled. "I imagine the other two couples got together spending time in the Room of Requirements."

"It's amazing how well you get to know people when your trapped in a small room for months." Seamus winked as Pavarti hit him.

"With absolutely no privacy it's not as romantic as it sounds." She clarified. "We all spent so much time together and now-" she teared up and the others all looked away sadly. Lavender Brown, another friend, had been killed as well.

Harry took a small look around and saw how many people were missing. It was stupefying and his shoulders slumped. Ginny knew immediately what he was thinking and hugged him.

"We are always going to remember them." Ginny said. "We will honor them by making the best future we can."

"Here here!" Luna agreed. Harry smiled slightly knowing they were right.

The past was bleak but the future was bright.


End file.
